1. Technical Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair styling iron, and more specifically to a hair styling iron used for giving a press treatment in which the hair is exposed to heat and pressure.
2. Relating Prior Art
Up to now, for giving straight-perm treatment to the hair, the hair is applied with a first perming solution and then smoothed down with a comb on a plastic plate called a "panel" while stroking the hair with the back of the comb. Alternatively, the hair is smoothed down with a comb only, without the help of a panel. Either of these operations, generally called a "strainer operation", is aimed for providing uniform rearrangement of the cuticle up to the tip of the hair by smoothing down the hair, thereby giving the hair a glossy smooth surface. The use of a panel, however, causes substantial damage to the hair. On the contrary, the operation, when carried out using a comb only, fails to provide uniform rearrangement of the cuticle, thus suffering from uncertain finish.